This invention relates to a process for making outlet connection devices, particularly connection devices for transferring mechanical motion into explosion-proof enclosures.
In many applications such where mining equipment is used it is necessary to provide electrical switching enclosures that are designed to be explosion proof. The switching is usually accomplished by transferring mechanical motion from the outside to the inside of the enclosure. The devices used to transfer motion require certain physical characteristics to ensure that the electrical flashes that occur during switching are not communicated to the atmosphere which may contain explosive mixtures. The equipment presently used in potentially explosive mining conditions generally have costly sealing mechanisms to maintain the required distance of separation, or flame path, between the inside of the enclosure and the atmosphere.